


Six Kids

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [113]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 7





	Six Kids

When Talia was 6, you finally got pregnant again. You had been trying for some time, and once again, were losing hope. The two of you took a night to yourselves, had a lot to drink…and that’s when you got pregnant. You made a joke that if you had wanted more, you should skip the waiting and get to the primal, or drunk, sex first. Tony would tell you that you did all the work anyway.

At 11, Heimdall was more independent, but hoping for another brother.

At 10, Ben just wanted to be like Heimdall, and agreed.

At 5, Quinn just thought babies were cute.

At 4, Jake and Andy were giving poor Steve and Bucky a run for their money. They weren’t bad kids, but were very curious. They got into everything and liked hiding from their fathers.

The team had slowed down with missions, and it made things a lot easier. Every year, on Thor’s birthday, Tony and Bruce would try the bridge. They hadn’t told you, not wanting to get your hopes up. You assumed that they were simply enjoying some science guy time or whatever while they were gone.

Currently, you were working on a dress for Talia for her dancing lessons while the boys played with the twins and Quinn. Nat was on a date with Clint, while Steve and Bucky worked on dinner. “Stand still, Talia.” You asked her, fixing it up. “Please.” She sighed, getting antsy. “I’m almost done.”

“You said that a long time ago.” She let out a noise of annoyance.

“I’d be done if you weren’t so fidgety.” You pointed out. “You wanted to be in dance, sweetie.”

Talia pouted, knowing you were right. “I knooooow.” She stood still. “It’s fun, just not the performance.” She told you. “All this extra stuff.”

“I know.” You fixed the part you were working on and stood. “I think it’s all done.” You nodded. “You look beautiful.”

She smiled up at you. “Thanks.” She went and looked in the mirror. “Think Daddy will still be able to go tomorrow?”

“He wouldn’t miss it for anything.” you kissed her forehead.

She nodded, looking extremely worried that he wouldn’t. “Can I take this off and go play now?” She half whined.

“Yes.” You chuckled and helped her get out of it. “Go on.” You told her, putting her dress over your arm. She took off as fast as she could, happy to be free.

You laughed and shook your head, going to put the dress away. Hearing a playful ‘roar, followed by laughter, you grinnes. You loved how well the kids got along and rubbed your midsection at the thought of another. You were only a few months along, and were hoping for a little boy. The thought of a mini Tony was heart fluttering as Talia was already a striking comparison. Your thoughts were cut short when the kids started arguing over one of the toys. You let out a breath before going to see them. “Alright, guys, what’s going on?”

Andy was trying to tug a toy from Quinn and Ben was trying to break it up. “He wants the toy she’s playing with.” Ben told you. “Even though we have a few just like it.”

Andy whined up at you. “Mine.”

Quinn shook her head. “I had it first.” She insisted.

“Andrew Gregory Barnes.” You put your hands on your hips. “If Quinn had it first, you need to wait to use it.”

He whined again. “But…” he tugged the toy in emphasis. “It mine.”

You crouched. “Do you want me to have to tell your daddies you’re being mean to Quinn when they finish dinner?” You warned him.

He immediately dropped his grip on the toy and crossed his arms instead. “You can play with when I’m done, Andy.” Quinn told him before going back to playing.

Andy huffed and went to play with his twin. Taking a deep breath, you shook your head. “Everything else okay?” You ran a hand through Ben’s hair. Both him and Heimdall were nearing your height despite them not even being teens yet.

Ben smiled and nodded. “Yeah! I thought of a new drawing I want to do.”

You grinned back. “Yeah? Tell me?”

“One of my dads from like…way back when?” He told you.

You tilted your head for him to continue. “Really?”

He nodded. “I wanted to get an old picture of both of them. And then make their portraits on one page, like…facing each other. All black and white, except their eyes.”

You smiled brightly. “That sounds beautiful, Ben.” You always gushed over his work, and wanted to encourage him to keep drawing.

He grinned. “Do you know of any pictures to use?” He asked, hopeful.

You hummed. “I might have a few. Wanna come look with me?” You offered. “After dinner, I should say. I’m not leaving Andy, Jake, and Quinn to play alone…” You chuckled. All three had strong personalities.

He chuckled at that. “Yeah, that works, Mom. Thanks.” He smiled. “I’m glad you’re my mom.” He added after a moment.

Tears instantly filled your eyes. “Ben.” You softly whined, bringing him into a hug. “I’m glad I’m your mom, too.”

He grinned and hid in your neck. “Most moms wouldn’t be supportive of art.” He told you.

“I just want my kids happy and healthy. Thankfully, I get that.” You kissed his head. “And smart.” You ruffled his hair. “And strong at heart.”

He beamed up at you a little. “Thanks.” His eyes went over to the twins. “Guys, don’t break those.” He went over, making you chuckle. Just like Steve, he was mature for his age.

You stayed there for a few more moments before going back out to the hall.

* * *

Dinner was always rambunctious. How could it not be with 6 actual kids, and then a bunch of man-children?

Nat and Clint were bickering over something as Bucky and Steve did the same.

“Daddy. Daddy!” Andy tugged on Bucky’s leg. “DADDY!” He yelled as loud as he could.

Bucky sighed heavily and turned to look down at him. “Yes, Andy?” He asked, worn out.

“Can I go play?” Andy bounced.

“Yeah.” Bucky dismissed.

“He hasn’t eaten all his dinner.” Steve looked at him. “He needs to finish eating, or he’ll whine in an hour he’s starving.”

Bucky clenched his jaw and rubbed his face. “Andy get back here.” He tried stopping him from rushing out. When Andy tried slipping out, he used his ‘dad’ voice. “Andrew. Now.”

Andy sighed and stomped back in. “But you said!!”

“Park it.” He pointed to Andy’s chair. “You tried slipping by me, keep it up and no dessert.”

“Is something wrong, Andy?” You asked, when Steve and Bucky raised an eyebrow at you, you went on. “He seemed more…defiant today. He hasn’t really been himself.”

Steve and Bucky glanced at Andy, who shrugged. “I fine.” He mumbled, staring at his plate.

Jake glanced at his twin then at you, shaking his head.

“Wait, you were fighting with Quinn over something you claimed as yours.” You mumbled to yourself before speaking up. “Are you wanting your own space? You’ve been sharing a room with Jake since you were a couple months old.”

Andy instantly looked at you then back at his plate, shrugging. “I dunno.” He replied.

“We can easily make that happen.” Tony nodded. “It’s not hard at all. You guys can even help decorate your rooms.” He offered.

Andy looked at Tony, then at his dads. “Yeah?” The smiled and nodded. He looked happy after that and munched on his dinner.

Bucky sent you a grateful smile and a wink. You smiled back, happy that things would hopefully get easier. You knew it took time for each kid to adjust at different points in their life so you hoped you could help with that. You’d do what you could for all the kids.

Once everyone was done eating, you began cleaning up. You smiled as Nat took Quinn and Talia for a while, while the boys went up with Heimdall to see his current project. As you took dishes to the sink, you overheard some bickering from Steve and Bucky, causing you to hurry into the kitchen.

“If you don’t like my parenting, that’s your problem.” Bucky hissed.

Steve shot him a look. “Not. Here.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I forget you care what everyone thinks.” He grumbled.

Steve huffed. “Maybe it’s best if I go to bed early tonight.” He shook his head, cleaning his own place.

“Leave bedtime to me as always.” Bucky mumbled. “Takes me a damn hour.”

“I don’t know what you want, Bucky. You’ve been pissy with me for weeks!” Steve through his hands up.

The kids looked at each other before backing away from the room. “First one to the playroom wins!” Heimdall called.

Bucky heard the rush of the small feet running and shot a glare at Steve before going to take his dishes to you. “Here you go, doll. Need any help?”

You peered up at him, taking in his tired state. “Wanna dry?” You asked, offering the hand towel.

He nodded. “I’d love to.” He took it and began drying the plates. “Thanks for figuring out what’s up with Andy.” He said after a few minutes.

You smiled. “No problem. I hope I didn’t cross any lines?”

Shaking his head, he chuckled lightly. “Your help is more than welcome, doll.”

You breathed in relief. “Good. I’m glad.” You told him, your focus back on the dishes.

Bucky did the same, kissing your head as he went to get Steve’s dishes. “I got these.” He told his husband quickly as he gathered them. He didn’t make eye contact and he rushed back to you, shutting his eyes as he leaned against the counter. 

“I can finish these. How about you go relax?” You offered.

Bucky shook his head. “I’d rather be away from my room if that’s okay with you?”

Giving him a sad smile, you nodded. “Of course. You know you can talk to me, right?”

Bucky nodded, sighing. “Thanks, doll. Hug?”

You let out a chuckle and opened your arms for him. “Always, Buck.”

He looked relieved and brought you into a tight hug, leaning his head on your shoulder. You could feel how tense he was, and wondered what was bothering him.

You rubbed his back. “I’m always here for you.” You assured. “Is there anything I can do?” You asked softly, hating that he was feeling like this.

He shrugged softly. “This is nice.” He squeezed you. “It helps.” He admitted

You felt for him and nodded, reaching up to play with his hair a bit. When he let out a sigh, you giggled. “How about we lay on the couch and I’ll play with your hair?” You offered.

“Have I told you you’re my favorite?” He chuckled.

“Not lately.” You giggled and tugged him by his wrist to the common room before sitting and patting your lap. “Maybe you need a spa day to relax.”

“I need something.” He sighed and laid stomach down with his head in your lap. His eyes closed as you started running your fingers through his hair. He slowly began to relax and let out a breath. “That feels so good.”

You smiled above him and ran your nails across his arm with your free hand.

* * *

Steve sighed to himself after a few minutes and went to find his husband. He checked to see if he was putting the boys to bed yet before traveling back down to the kitchen. When he didn’t see him, he sighed. “JARVIS, where’s Bucky?”

“In the common room, sir.” JARVIS told him.

“Thank you.” He said automatically before heading that way. “Wow.” He chuckled halfheartedly when he saw the pair of you.

Bucky immediately tensed the second he heard his voice, all relaxed muscles going tight once more. “Steve… He’s beyond tense. I’m trying to help him relax.” You told him gently.

Steve placed his hands on his hips. “Yeah. I see that.” His tone was not at all pleased.

The tone reminded you of that when he didn’t like when you and Tony were too close. And you didn’t want to get in the middle of that so you bit your lip and glanced away from him. It killed you that he didn’t seem to trust you with Bucky, and decided to remove yourself from the situation. “Let me up, Bucky. I’ll bathe the kids tonight.” You offered.

He huffed and got up, rubbing his eyes as he had practically been asleep. “You shouldn’t have to do that.”

You shrugged. “They amuse me when they get to creating their own little games.” You admitted.

He gave you an apologetic smile before moving out of your way. You didn’t meet Steve’s eye, hurt by his tone.

Bucky shot Steve a harsh glare as he moved past him. “Why are you acting like we did something wrong?” He snapped.

“What if I hadn’t of walked in?” Steve defended.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned and stared at him. “Excuse me?” He ground out. “Are you honestly insinuating what it sounds like you are?!” He poked him in the chest. “This was my insecurity, not yours.” He hissed. “Not once have I given you a reason not to trust me, and with Y/N? Are you an idiot?”

Steve clenched his jaw. “You’ve been distant for weeks.” He countered. “What am I supposed to think?”

Bucky blinked at him. “We’re married, Steve. Maybe think about that.” He walked away, feeling hurt and angry at the same time. The last thing he wanted was this to blow up even worse.


End file.
